One proposed technique for a vehicle equipped with such a power output apparatus increases the amount of intake air in the state of a cutoff of fuel supply to an engine during deceleration, with a view to reducing the potential smell of a catalyst (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The smell of the catalyst is given by release of hydrogen sulfide converted from sulfur oxides carried on a catalyst, which is used to reduce the toxicity of exhaust gas, in the condition of insufficient amount of oxygen. The catalyst is generally deteriorated by introduction of a large amount of the air in a high temperature condition. The prior art vehicle of the above proposed technique decreases the amount of intake air to the engine below a reference air amount adopted in an engine idling condition at the vehicle speed of not lower than a first vehicle speed in order to prevent deterioration of the catalyst, while increasing the amount of intake air to the engine above the reference air amount adopted in the engine idling condition at the vehicle speed of lower than the first vehicle speed in order to reduce the potential smell of the catalyst.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-29323